My All Is in You
by gorgeous.mochii
Summary: Perasaan, Perjalanan cinta Sasuke kepada Hinata secara sekilas :)


**My All Is In You©**

**Naruto©**Masashi Kishimoto,1994

Genre : Romance,Family

Rate : T-M

_Warning_! Pengarang baru. Bisa terjadi virus gaje, abal, ooc ,Typo,dll

_Leaved me a review_, and….._Thanks All^^_

**FULL OF SASUKE'S POV **

Musim dingin belum usai. Tetapi hawa dingin ini bagaikan tak terasa karena dadaku yang menghalangiku untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia di tepi trotoar. Cukup sabar aku menunggu seseorang. Aku mengalihkannya dengan menghentakan kakiku di atas gundukan salju itu dengan perlahan.

Sambil membenahkan posisi dudukku, aku melayangkan pandanganku pada sebuah tempat Judo yang berada di seberang ramai. Kulihat banyak anak laki-laki berlatih Judo, dibalik sebuah kaca besar yang merintangi.

Entah kenapa. Jantungku berdegup-degup lebih kencang dari biasanya hanya karena teringat suatu hal. Aku memang pernah gugup. Tetapi gugup yang kurasakan kadang seperti berbeda dari juga bergetar. Darahkupun berdesir-desir. Dalam hatiku timbul beberapa pertanyaan._'Apakah ia akan keluar,lalu menemuiku?Apakah ia percaya padaku?Apakah ia akan membenciku?'_. Mengingat pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak tentu itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas. Aku membayangkan di antara tiga pertanyaan itu jawabannya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Ini juga yang pertama kali.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang kutunggu keluar dari tempat Judo itu. Aku bisa melihat dengan samar kalau ia tengah tersenyum lembut padaku. Membuatku berdiri dari dudukku. Kulambaikan tangan kiriku padanya, dan ia segera menyeberang jalan.

" Sasuke-kun sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya padaku. Aku segera mengajaknya duduk,sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya. Kulihat ia menatapku dengan penuh keheranan. Tanpa menunggu, aku segera memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." bisikku. Hanya pada Hinata saja aku bertingkah seperti ini. Rasa sungkanku karena bertingkah seperti ini di depan umum, telah dikalahkan oleh kerinduan yang membakar hatiku. Sudah enam tahun aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Dan kini, pada usia dua puluh lima tahun, aku bertemu kembali dengannya.

Memang, aku amat mencintainya. Walaupun aku hanya menyatakannya dalam sebuah surat yang kukirim padanya tiga tahun lalu. Mungkin ini terlihat biasa dan kuno. Tetapi bagiku yang senang bersastra, dan Hinata yang mengagungkan kesederhanaan, itu merupakan hal yang sakral. Terlihat main-main tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh.

"...Kau masih ingat dengan surat yang kukirim tiga tahun lalu?"

Dia terdiam. Jangan katakan kalau dia lupa.

"Aku berharap kau segera menyampaikan...jawabanmu padaku, Hinata."

" Maaf, tetapi Kiba-kun sudah menungguku. Mungkin nanti agak lama. Terima kasih sebelumnya," ucap Hinata seraya melepas . Perasaan tidak enak menyelimutiku. Bahkan aku terdiam hingga tidak sadar kalau Hinata sudah tidak ada di hadapanku.

" Kau menghindariku?" tanyaku sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh dariku.

" Tidak!Tetapi Kiba-kun sudah menantiku,Sasuke-kun!"jawab Hinata dari jauh.

"Tidak bisakah meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku?"

"Maaf, tapi ini cukup penting."

Apakah yang dimaksud Hinata itu? Menanti? Kiba menanti? Apakah menanti Hinata untuk dijadikan kekasihnya. Apakah Kiba tidak tahu kalau sejak lama aku menginginkan Hinata. Apakah Hinata juga tidak dapat bersabar? Ataukah karena aku terlalu kejam, karena sudah membiarkan Hinata sendirian tanpa kepastian? Bahkan pikiranku sejauh itu.

Hancur sudah perasaanku. Apakah Hinata sudah menjadi milik orang lain?Siapa?Kiba!Hah,harusnya aku sadar kalau ia sahabat harusnya aku tahu kalau Kiba selalu ada untuk aku?Sudah tidak sempat berpamitan dengannya.

Aku akan menunggunya pulang. Waktuku disini tidaklah banyak. Jika ia tak mau menjawabnya, setidaknya kucukupkan keberanianku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Adil. Aku sudah meninggalkannya. Dia pasti mengira kalau aku tidaklah peduli padanya. Hanya sakit yang melandaku kali ini. Hal yang kutakutkan pun terjadi.

Tak peduli saju yang turun makin lebat. Menggigil pun akan kujalani, asalkan bisa bertemu Hinata. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, aku setia menunggu hingga Hinata pulang. Hingga aku tak sadar waktu. Kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Pandanganku masih lurus ke arah tempat judo milik keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan masih menunggumu Hinata," gumamku pelan.

"Masih ada waktu hingga besok pagi untukmu menunggu Sasuke-kun.." suara lembut membelai indera segera menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Hinata tengah memandangku dengan wajah memerah. Itu pasti karena berjumpa dengan Kiba tadi.

"Tidak, besok aku mungkin sudah kembali.." ucapku dengan penuh kelantangan. Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kukatakan yang sesungguhnya kali ini, Hinata. Setelah itu kau bisa meninggalkanku," tukasku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya julukan cengeng melekat padaku sebentar lagi. Bagaimana mungkin. Hatiku benar-benar sakit, karena suatu hal yang belum pasti.

" Tetapi-…" Hinata berusaha aku selalu medahuluinya.

" Tidak usah pedulikan aku," Apakah aku terlalu berdosa. Sehingga gagal mendapatkan seseorang yang kucintai seumur hidupku? Aku kembali memandang ke arah depan. Tak peduli ia berdiri di belakangku.

"Kiba-kun. Aku mungkin belum bisa menerimanya, tetapi aku merasa pantas jika ada di dekatnya." ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar, tetapi lancar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau denganku? Ha? Katakan!" suaraku mengeras menyerupai bentakkan. Aku kembali berharap ia mau bersamaku, atau menghargaiku dengan tidak menceritakan hubungannya dengan orang lain di hadapanku.

"K-kau,terla-lu sempurna Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau tindakanmu sejauh itu padaku. P-padahal selama aku sudah berusaha melalaikanmu, karena aku sadar kalau kau akan menemukan gadismu yang sesungguhnya kelak." Hinata semakin tersendat jalan bicaranya. Mencerminkan betapa sedihnya Hinata, melunak.

"Bodoh. Siapa yang telah mengejekmu, merendahkanmu selama aku tidak ada Hinata?" Aku menggeram. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku mencintaimu, karena aku tidak memandangmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku merasa kalau kaulah takdirku. Bagian lain dari diriku. Sehingga aku tak pernah bisa terlepas dengan perasaanku ini, sekalipun aku dan kau saling terpencar, bahkan di ujung dunia. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan jati dirimu sendiri karena aku. Kusadari jika aku yang membuatmu selalu ketakutan, terlalu mengalah, kehilangan rasa percaya dirimu, sakit hatimu, maka diriku sendiri pula yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan itu semua." tuturku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Banyak bicara? isi hatiku kali ini.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hinata. Aku tidak jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri karena membiarkan Hinata yang menyatakannya lebih dahulu. Tanpa menunggu, kutarik Hinata duduk di sampingku. Kupeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Kau menerimaku kan Hinata?" Aku kembali bertanya padanya. Seraya tersenyum, kucium rambut indigonya yang kini sudah panjang sepinggang. Masih kuingat, terakhir melihat Hinata, rambutnya masih pendek kurang dari sebahu. Tapi,tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi persepsiku tentang Hinata.

Yah, Hinata. Gadis cantik nan manis, yang lemah lembut, pendiam, ramah dan sopan. Semasa SD dahulu, aku menyukainya sebagai cinta pertamaku karena aku tahu Hinata berbeda dari berbagai gadis yang selalu menjerit ketika berjumpa karena Hinata tidak pernah membeda-bedakan orang lain. Ia perlakukan semua sahabatnya dengan sama. Andai semua gadis seperti itu. Hidupku sudah kujamin tenang.

Rasa cintaku yang kian membesar, seiring diriku yang kian dewasa. Aku percaya kalau Hinata cinta sejatiku. Aku baru sadar kalau selama ini, bahkan sejak kecil. Bila menyangkut pernyataan _' Gadis yang mendekati sempurna',_ di pikiranku hanya ada sepatah kata yang indah. Hi-na-ta.

"Ya,S-Sasuke-kun," balas Hinata bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya bergetar karena pelukanku. Aku yakin kalau kini Hinata agak tersendat bicaranya karena gugup, malu denganku.

"Kau masih mencintaiku 'kan? Dan terus mencintaiku?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku sejak…."

"Sejak kita duduk di bangku SMP," jawab Hinata saja aku mendengarnya.

Tidak berubah. Hinata masih mencintaiku. Hinata terus menungguku. Hinata tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain diriku. Hinata, memang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu gadis lain.

Bukan karena tampan. Bukan karena karena terkenal. Bukan juga karena kaya. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. Padahal Hinata luar biasa cantik bagiku. Hanya ketertutupan dan sifat pemalunya saja yang kelewatan di masa SMP dulu. Hinata pernah menyukai Shikamaru. Si pemalas, tapi rajin membantu. Sayang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata menjadi makin tertutup, dan dingin. Dan aku memperparah keadaannya dengan menggantungkan perasaan kami.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku Hinata…." Ucapku dengan pelan. Kulepas pelukanku. Aku masih terus memandanginya yang terus menunduk. Kuraih dagunya dengan perlahan. Kucubit pipi putihnya yang memerah.

"Jangan menolak kalau tanganku gatal ingin mencubit pipimu Hinata…" godaku. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang tak lagi kulihat sejak enam tahun lalu.

Kami masih duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo yang megah nan indah di malam hari. Ku rasa, aku juga rindu ingin bercerita dengannya. Jangan harap aku akan berbicara banyak jika tidak dengan orang yang ibuku dan Hinata, aku berani bertingkah manja. Sasuke dingin, angkuh. Biar saja. Tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit ramah karena Hinata. Hinata memang kekuatan positifku. Aku masih saja sering tersenyum bila memikirkannya.

Kuceritakan pengalaman-pengalamanku selama di Inggris. Mulai dari keadaan tempatnya, hingga sahabatku baikku, Naruto. Sesekali kami tertawa. Hinatapun dengan senang hati menyimak pembicaraanku.

"Jangan pangkas rambutmu lagi ya Hinata?" pesanku sambil membelai rambut lebatnya itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum, kedua mata bulannya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Kupandangi sejenak Hinata. Sahabat, kekasihku, pendamping hidupku kelak.

Kuperhatikan . Itu yang menggambarkanku ketika memandang Hinata. Ia jadi lebih cantik dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya tadi. Hanya parasnya saja yang kian dewasa kian mendewi. Rambutnya. Hal yang amat kusenangi.

" Ya," jawabnya seraya mengangguk sekali.

Memang belum terlalu malam untukku berpisah dengan Hinata. Mungkin karena bayangan ayah Hinata yang marah karena putrinya pulang terlambat.

" Oyasuminasai, Hinata," bisikku sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Kalian jadi, tinggal di Inggris?" tanya ayah Hinata, padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk Hinata yang duduk di sampingku tengah menunduk.

"Hah, apakah kau berjanji akan menjaganya Sasuke? Sungguh, aku agak keberatan melepas Hinata pergi sejauh itu bersamamu,Sasuke." pungkas ayah Hinata.

"Tentu saja."jawabku lagi. Ayah Hinata menatapku sejenak. Percayalah. Kalau aku tidak berdusta. Kalaupun tidak boleh, aku sudah terlanjur tidak bisa melepaskan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Hinata, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi ayah. Jangan ragu untuk kembali ke sini kalau terjadi hal yang membuatmu amat tidak nyaman." Ayah Hinata berpesan pada Hinata seraya memeluknya pelan.

Adegan haru ayah dan anak itu kunikmati dengan anak yang penurut.

"Awas kalau kau berani menyakitinya Uchiha. Hinata sudah berlatih judo selama enam tahun," kudengar seseorang tengah berkata,tepatnya lagi kalau bukan sepupu Hinata yang sangat perhatian dengan Hinata, Neji.

" Hn." gumamku.

Kulihat Hinata tengah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyiapkan barang-barang yang telah di kemasnya. Aku memang menyampaikan rencanaku ini sejak aku melamar Hinata. Jadi, ia tidak kerepotan.

Inggris, sebentar lagi aku akan datang. Meskipun aku harus lelah karena upacara pernikahan kami kemarin pagi.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Hinata segera bertandang ke bandara Narita untuk terbang ke Inggris. Karena di sanalah perusahaan ayahku dan kakakku berada. Sudah kutegaskan jika tujuanku kemari sebenarnya hanya untuk menetapkannya sebagai istriku.

Selama di pesawat, aku terus mengajak Hinata bergurau. Aku sadar kalau ia berat meninggalkan keluarganya di Jepang.

"Kita akan sering berkunjung ke Jepang, sayang. Aku berjanji." ujarku seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata.

" Terima kasih,Sasuke-kun," ucapnya pelan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, seraya mengecup keningnya, berlanjut ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Tidak,ciuman pertamaku telah kuberikan pada Hinata ketika pernikahan kami. Dan setelah itu, aku bisa mengecupnya sesering mungkin.

"Maafkan aku jika ini terlalu berat untukmu Hinata," kataku sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela pesawat. Kurasakan ia dengan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kananku. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada lenganku. Akupun tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja aku menerawang masa depanku nanti bersama Hinata yang diselimuti kedamaian. Kubalas pelukannya, menyampaikan bahagiaku untuknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal jika di sisimu, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya malu-malu. Aku kembali tersenyum, mencium bibirnya lebih dalam.

Mungkin kau lah gadis pertama,dan selamanya yang kucintai, Hinata. Aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku dengan segala kekuranganku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa hidup tanpamu Hinata. Jangankan hidup tanpamu. Melepasmu saja mungkin aku tak sanggup.

Kulirik Hinata yang terlelap dalam pelukanku. Melihat wajah lembut nan anggunnya ketika tertidur membuatku ikut mengantuk. Apalagi jika Hinata tertidur seraya memelukku seperti ini.

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**_

Salju-salju itu kembali turun dengan anggunnya. Aku masih terduduk tenang di atas karpet seraya memperhatikan putraku yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya yang di belikan ayahku kemarin sore.

"Ayah, besok Minggu kita main ke rumah kakek dan paman Itachi. Ya yah?" tanya Hiroshi, putra pertamaku.

" Hn," jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Hiroshi. Hiroshi Uchiha. Putraku yang kini berusia lima tahun. Dengan ciri fisik yang hampir sama denganku pada waktu kecil. Sikapnya pun mirip denganku.

Sedangkan dua adik kembarnya, yang kini berada di dekatku. Hitoshi dan Yuri yang baru berusia dua setengah tahun. Hitoshi juga amat tampan dan pintar seperti Hiroshi. Sedang Yuri amat cantik juga manis seperti ibunya, Uchiha Hinata. Sepintas Hito dan Yuri sama rupawan. Hanya rambut indigo dan lurus mereka yang membedakan dengan rambutku dan Hiro yang mencuat. Hah, betapa aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Tak lama aku sudah ada didepanku,dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya tertata lima buah mangkuk berisi sup tomat yang kelihatan menaruh nampan itu di atas meja,yang berada radius dua meter dari hadapanku.

"Hiro, sup tomatmu datang…" Hinata memanggil Hiroshi untuk segera menyantap supnya. Kuserahkan Hito dan Yuri pada Hinata sejenak, sementara aku menyiapkan kursi khusus untuk anak kembarku duduk—menikmati supnya.

Kami berlima menikmati sup dengan tenang. Hah, senangnya memiliki istri seperti Hinata. Selain rajin,ia juga ahli memasak. Tentu saja,Hinata adalah koki di rumahnya dahulu. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dibantu Neji dan Hanabi, adiknya. Ibunya sudah meninggal. Memang agak miris. Tapi Hinata gadis yang tegar. Aku tahu, karena aku mengenalnya sejak kami berusia tujuh tahun.

"Sebentar lagi keluarga paman Naruto datang," kata Hinata setelah kami menyelesaikan acara makan kami. Sambil memasukan suapan terakhir ke mulut Yuri, aku melongo. Naruto? Sakura? Dan anak-anaknya? Pantas saja dari pagi Hinata sibuk di dapur. Ternyata Naruto dan keluarganya akan datang. Ia memang sangat jarang berkunjung ke rumahku.

"Ini kan musim dingin?" tanyaku heran.

"Kalau mereka ingin berkunjung, tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata yang nampak sibuk membereskan perkakas makan kami tadi. Lalu beranjak ke dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan kami. Sekarang aku berada di ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang kugunakan berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilku.

Aku sibuk bermain-main dengan Yuri dan Hito. Sesekali mencium kening mereka. Aku sangat adil pada putra-putriku. Pada Hiro pun aku sering menemaninya tidur, sambil memeluknya. Aku rasanya tak pernah lelah jika bersama keluarga kecilku seperti ini.

Kulihat Hiro mendekat padaku, meninggalkan mainannya yang nampak agak berserakan. Dasar anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mainanmu berserakan, Uchiha kecil?" tanyaku sambil menatap lembut Hiroshi.

"Nanti Naruko-chan dan Sakuna-san berkunjung ke sini." ujarnya dengan wajah yang bahagia. Aku hanya tersenyum. Seperti aku dan Naruto. Hiro dan Naruko juga bersahabat karib. Entahlah, Naruto adalah sahabatku yang bagaikan saudara untukku. Ia selalu setia membantuku. Ia juga penawar sakit hatiku, waktu aku meninggalkan Hinata dahulu. Aku hanya bisa berkeluh kesah pada Naruto. Meminta saran. Hingga akhirnya Hinata benar-benar menjadi milikku.

Tiba-tiba saja suara bel segera keluar dari dapur, menuju ruang depan untuk membuka pintu. Hiro mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan aku masih tetap di sini, duduk dengan tenangnya sambil memeluk Yuri dan Hito.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Hiro datang bersama tamu kami, Naruto bersama keluarga kecilnya. Masuk ke dalam ruang lebih luas dari beberapa kamar di rumah kesenanganku dan juga Hiro, putra pertamaku. Karena kami bisa menyaksikan pemandangan taman kesayangan Hinata yang indah dan berwarna. Juga salju yang turun, hujan atau guguran daun melalui jendela kaca yang besar yang juga berfungsi sebagai penyekat.

"Yo,teme!"sapanya padaku.

"Hn,"jawabku sambil menoleh sebentar padanya.

"Duduklah." Aku mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di atas permadani kami yang lebar juga lembut. Kulihat Naruko dan Hiro yang sedang duduk sambil bermain dengan mainan-mainan Hinata dengan wajah yang nampak amat ramah, berjalan ke dapur. Lalu kembali dengan membawa berbagai macam suguhan. Lalu ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati…" ucapnya lembut lengkap dengan senyum lembutnya yang membuatku tiada pernah bosan melihatnya. Ia mengambil Yuri dariku dan menggendongnya. Kulihat ia berjalan menuju sofa besar,tempat Sakura dan Sakuna duduk.

Baiklah, kami sibuk sendiri. Hinata dengan Yuri di pangkuannya, sedang berbincang dengan Sakura. Hiro dan Naruko yang bermain. Dan aku yang memangku Hito, tengah menyimak perkataan Naruto yang duduk bersila di depanku. Sesekali juga Naruto menggoda Hito. Hingga mengulas senyum yang menampakan sederet giginya yang baru Hito akan menjadi anak yang ramah.

"Hito jadi anak paman saja yah? Biar Naruko tidak kesepian..hehehehe," Naruto yang ceria, ceroboh, jenaka, pantang menyerah dan penuh semangat ini memang serakah ya?

"Tidak mau." jawabku ketus.

"Yee,teme. Baru saja aku bercanda hehehehehe. Lagipula Naruko itu sudah tampan dari segala tampan, hehehehe…" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Mengundang seulas senyum lembutku.

"Hiroshi itu yang tertampan." Kutanggapi candaan Naruto itu. Dasar Naruto.

"Berapa usia Hiro teme?"

"Lima tahun tahun. Ia kan sebaya dengan Naruko."

"Benar..Kalau Sakuna genap sepuluh tahun tiga bulan ke depan." jawab Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati kue cokelat-tomat yang di sediakan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa hidup empat orang 'Teme' di sini. Apa Hinata tidak ngeri ya? Gelap pastinya? Hiiiiy," ujar Naruto seraya bergidik ngeri. Tak memperhatikanku yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Memang gelap, karena warna rambut kami yang redup dan bagus. Aku setuju jika rumahmu selalu terang karena kalian berharajuku ria dengan warna-warna ngejreng 'Merah muda-Oranye'" ejekku balik.

"Hah,setidaknya kita memiliki istri yang sangat cantik. Jadi aku tidak akan marah padamu," kata Naruto seraya menyalakan televisi yang ada di belakang ku.

Perkataan Naruto tadi membuatku berkutat pada pikiranku sendiri. Ku alihkan pandangan pada Hinata.

Wajahnya yang amat cantik nan manis. Jujur saja, Hinata adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Paras ayunya. Senyumnya yang manis. Matanya yang indah. Kulit putih merata yang halus bagai marmer. Rambut indigo lebat nan lembut. Hatinya yang bagai dewi. Sikapnya yang membuat orang di dekatnya nyaman. Tutur kata yang halus. Entahlah, aku sungguh percaya kalau Hinata adalah seorang dewi yang dikirimkan Tuhan sangat mencintainya.

Heranku adalah, Hinata tidak terkenal waktu di sekolah dulu. Tidak seperti Ino, primadona di sekolah kami waktu SMP dulu.' Mana ada orang yang mau dengannya? Pakaiannya terlalu tertutup. Rambutnya terlalu .Culun.'.Masih teringat ejekan-ejekan itu lihatlah kini.

Bahkan Hinata menjelma menjadi wanita yang luar biasa cantik. Kalian,yang pernah mengejeknya, harusnya sadar. Terlanjur. Ia sudah menjadi milikku. Dan aku tahu Hinata akan selalu mencintaiku. Hinata sudah kata-kataku dahulu, ketika ku tuturkan apa yang kusesalkan.

Aku kembali tersenyum. Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, ketika Hinata menoleh padaku sejenak,seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Aku salah tingkah. Untung saja si dobe itu sedang memperhatikan televisi.

Seperti goresan tinta yang kutorehkan pada selembar kertas. Mewakili seluruh perasaanku ketika itu.

_'__...__Aku memang tidak tahu,dan tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanmu__ sekarang__ selama di__ sungguh,__aku sangat yakin kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku,Hinata._

_ Jika nanti aku kembali.__Kunanti jawabmu.__Tetapi,_

_ Kuhargai jika kau memilih orang lain yang menempati ruang istimewa di hatimu.__Kau boleh saja membenciku nanti.__Menjauhiku,__karena aku telah meninggalkanmu selama itu.__Tetapi,__satu hal yang perlu kau camkan. Aku masih menunggumu untuk selamanya. Saat aku harus menyembunyikan air mataku.__Apakah kau akan kembali padaku?_

_ Kau tidak bisa menghapus perasaan cintaku ini begitu saja.__Sakit seumur hidup pun akan kutanggung.__Aku berserah pada takdir. Meskipun air mataku mengalir,__aku tahu bagaimana menyembunyikannya.__Aku simpan semua ini di__satu sisi dalam hatiku.__Dan aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum,_

_ Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian.__Setiap kali aku teringat padamu,__senyum terulas di masalah jika aku lelah.__Hari ini ku bisa hidup di dunia yang keras lagi.__Bahkan jika aku lelah,__ketika ku menutup mataku.__Dan kembali membuka mataku.__Aku hanya melihat dirimu_

_ Kau segalaku.__Harap bersinar seperti bintang di langit.__Satu doa.__Kau hanya mencintaiku.__Selamanya hanya mencintaiku.__Kita saling ku butuhkan adalah kau_

_ Kau mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat yang setia membantumu.__Tapi bagiku tidak.__Kau lebih dari itu.__Kau seorang yang selalu kucintai.__Selamanya.__Kau lah tujuanku.__Kau lah imajinasiku.__Seperti sebuah syair dalam lagu,__I -Can't-Live-Without-You,My All Is In You.'_

**** TAMAT****

Sebenarnya Ini FF ngambang di komputer sejak penulis masih SMP, sekarang saya sudah di kelas 2 SMA/weeeeeeeeekkkk :P. Terinspirasi lagunya _ahjussi_ SJ-M 'My All Is In You' Mandarin Version soalnya aslinya Korean Version alias miliknya SJ :P. Maaf kalau bahasa kurang rapi, Out Of Character/OOC, banyak salah ketik/typo, alur terlalu cepat atau momentnya yang mungkin kurang pas Sasuhina-nya. OOCnya parah ya, Sasuke Super Gombalers disini, weeeeeek, tapi 'kan itu si Sasuke serius. Aku ngerasanya si Sasuke itu selain cinta mati, dia juga Fans Hinata. Hinatanya dipuji mulu#salahinPenulis :P. Skinshipnya minim ya, ahahahaha :D/garing XD. Pokoknya tetap ditunggu Apresiasinya ya, terimakasih^^


End file.
